Finally found our song
by BaTmAnS.sPaWnS.oF.eViL
Summary: Out of all the songs she had written, this one was her favorite. So she was playing it in this little café place her boyfriend had taken her to. It was one of those ‘if the light lands on you, you have to sing’ kinds of things. hope you enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I OWN EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!...except for Naruto, Taylor Swift, any of her songs, goldfish crackers, McDonalds,…this'll take a while…**

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart**_

Out of all the songs she had written, this one was her favorite. So she was playing it in this little café place her boyfriend had taken her to. It was one of those 'if the light lands on you, you have to sing' kinds of things. Her and her rotten luck got picked, so she went up grabbed a guitar, and started playing.

_**I look around, turn the radio down  
He says baby is something wrong?  
I say "nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song"**_

_Flashback_

_We had been sitting in his car after a movie, he was driving, and I was looking through the radio stations when suddenly something caught my attention._

"_Hey Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah Sakura?"_

"_How come we don't have a song?"_

_He looked at the road for a minute before smiling softly, "We do, but you obviously haven't been a good listener"_

_He looked at me and obviously saw that I looked lost so he explained,_

_"Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home... fore' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again"_

_And for some reason, it fit. That was our life, so why not our song?_

_End Flashback_

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong 'n' been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...**_

_Flashback_

_Today was just not her day, she had to stay late at work, almost got fired, her car broke down, and it was raining so she had to walk home in the rain._

_When she finally got home she took a quick shower, hopped out, and was about to go to bed when she noticed all the roses. "Sasuke…" she smiled before opening the card._

_Remember Sakura,_

_Our song is a slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, when I should have"  
And when I got home... fore' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again_

_Love you,_

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

_She smiled, he was always so sweet in his own kind of way._

_End Flashback_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waiting for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**_

She smiled, she had heard almost every song that came on the radio, listening for something good enough as their song.

She never found one.

_Flashback_

"…_Sasuke?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thanks"_

_All he did was smile and kiss her forehead before she walked inside her house quietly singing,_

"_Cause our song is a slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, when I should have"  
And when I got home, fore' I said amen  
Asking God if He could play it again  
Play it again... Oh Yeah"_

_End Flashback_

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song**_

She ended the song and got off the stage, she quietly walked back to her seat and kissed Sasuke who smiled when she broke apart.

**Hope you guys liked it! If you didn't then oh well, get used to it! ^.^ bye thanks for reading! R&R if you like…**

**!**_Alicia_**!**


End file.
